<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Grown Up by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429364">All Grown Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, i wrote this in 20 minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Dele's facial hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dele Alli/Eric Dier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Grown Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>“Don’t I look like a MAN now then?” Dele grinned, rubbing his facial hair.</p><p>“Look like someone who’s lost their razor.” Eric teased, pulling on a t-shirt.</p><p>Dele spluttered. “Excuse me Diet, I’ll have you know this me becoming a MAN. Anyway, I could always borrow YOUR razor seeing as you’re always shaving your head bald.”</p><p>Eric chuckled at that, stepping into his trainers.</p><p>“You really don’t like it?” Dele pouted then, pushing himself up from the bed and walking to stand in front of the older man.</p><p>“Who said I didn’t?” Eric smiled. He reached out, brushing his thumb down Dele’s scruff of facial hair, touch soft.</p><p>“Well, don’t I look grown up now? Not like a kid?” Dele persisted. He reached out, tangling his fingers in Eric’s England t-shirt to keep him close.</p><p>Eric raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t look like a kid before, Del. But yes, you look like a MAN now, ok?”</p><p>Dele smiled, looking up at Eric for a long moment.</p><p>“Ok.” he said eventually. “Good.”</p><p>Eric huffed out a laugh. “You’re a funny one. Back soon, ok?”</p><p>He leant down, kissing Dele soundly on the forehead.</p><p>Dele nodded, letting go but wrapping his arms round Eric’s broad frame instead.</p><p>He cuddled in and Eric cuddled back.</p><p>“Still my boy.” he murmured then, voice soft. “Still that boy I first met in those horrible hi-tops.”</p><p>Dele laughed. “They were <em>designer</em>, you prat. No fashion sense.”</p><p>“Chopstick legs and a big grin.” Eric continued, resting is head on top of Dele’s. “Swaggering about, doing tricks… I thought we should send you back to Milton Keynes.”</p><p>“Hey!” Dele laughed, pulling back and pouting deeply. “Take that back, <em>baldy</em>.”</p><p>Eric grinned. “Come here.”</p><p>He pulled Dele in then and lifted him up off his feet properly.</p><p>Dele squawked in protest but clung on tightly.</p><p>He met the older man in a soft kiss, sliding his hand up into Eric’s buzzcut and rubbing the short hairs.</p><p>“ANYWAY, I saw this <em>kid</em> and was like hmm, not sure.” Eric continued, their foreheads almost touching.</p><p>“And I wowed you with my footy skills?”</p><p>“You won me over by not leaving me alone and constantly talking to me.”</p><p>“I thought I’d chip away at you.” Dele said airily. “That was FIVE years ago, Diet...”</p><p>“Crazy.” Eric nodded. He smiled then. “Lots changed, hey?”</p><p>Dele snorted with laughter. “Imagine someone THEN telling you that the kid in the ugly trainers would be your <em>boyfriend</em>, you would’ve got me kicked off the team.”</p><p>“Life surprises us all.” Eric smirked. He hoisted Dele up tighter and kissed him again. “I gotta run for this appointment, babe, kay? Love you."</p><p>Dele nodded and stole another quick kiss. "Love you too." he whispered before reluctantly sliding down and stretching.</p><p>“Be good.” Eric instructed, searching for his wallet for a long moment before pocketing it.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, later baldy.” Dele grinned, sauntering off to the en suite bathroom.</p><p>“Razor’s in the cabinet, Bamidele!” Eric called back, heading off down the stairs now.</p><p>Dele rolled his eyes, grinning to himself as he headed for the shower. Bloody Eric.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Love comments :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>